What are friends for
by Avengingoncer
Summary: One-shot during the Missing Year. Little John observed the blossoming and odd relationship between Robin and the Queen.


**(Edit: I had only published the first half of this one shot originally but now it is completed )**

 **I've had this one shot in my notebook for a while now. Decided to type it up and post it on here. Please let me know your opinions, I welcome constructive criticism and I am thinking about writing the ball scene which you will understand once done reading so let me know if you'd like that. All mistakes are mine and I'm sure there are plenty**

Little John knew Robin had fallen for the Queen before even the two of them knew they liked they liked each other on some level he was sure. All of the Merry Men knew their leader liked the Queen, heck Little John was pretty sure everyone in the castle knew about it, except to the two stubborn asses. It started the moment the Queen saved Roland from the winged beast and that look of infinite gratitude and awe his friend gave her. At first, he dismissed it as a parent's love for the savior of their child even he up still that month despised the Queen. The Merry Men had many memories of hiding from the Queen's knights many of days before the curse was cast, but in that moment when he watched Roland clutch the toy that was a monkey Little John thought maybe the Queen wasn't as evil as everyone thinks.

After that Roland utterly adored the Queen. He constantly talked about the Queen and followed her around. At first, Little John feared Roland would bother the Queen and be turned into a toy as well. It looked like the Evil Queen had a soft spot for children since every evening Roland would return to where the group was staying and chatter what he and Her Majesty did that day.

" Are you sure it's a good idea that Roland be around the Queen so much?" Arthur had brought up one evening after Roland's daily update of his time with the Queen not long after they moved their camp to the castle grounds. Little John missed the beauty and comforting sounds of the forest, but they all agreed the castle was the safest place for them since the beasts who were called monkeys but with wings were constantly soaring by the castle. Most importantly though it was the safest place for Roland, they were all on edge after the youngest Merry Men was almost taken by the beast.

" I believe Roland couldn't be in safer hands than with Her Majesty." Robin had replied with a slight edge to his voice as if daring any of them to challenge his words.

" Of course, you only know we want what is best for Roland." _And you_ Little John silently added. They all had noticed how Robin defended the Queen when one of them expressed their wariness of her. After the tense exchange, Robin had approached him.

" Apparently the Queen had a son that she took in as her own when they were not in this realm and she had to leave him behind. I wouldn't let Roland be around her if I had a drop of concern about his safety John." He assured. " I think she needs Roland as much as Roland needs her."

Little John couldn't help but think that maybe Robin needed the Queen as well. Something had shifted in Robin after he went with the Queen to sneak into the castle. All the sudden, he sought to go check on Roland during the boy's daily visits to the Queen. John wondered if his friend even noticed this change himself. The Queen still didn't seem to like Robin to Little John's slight amusement. Most inhabitants in the castle had been witnesses to the infamous duo bickering at each other and the occasional fire ball. Often Robin would return to the courtyard, where all of them were sleeping when the weather allowed since the rooms were to small and quiet for their liking also they could keep guard for the witches, grumbling how " ill mannered" the Queen was and on occasion " she actually spoke to me pleasantly John I told you she would warm up to me".

A fresh blanket of snow on the ground now and holidays were approaching. Apparently in the realm they had come from celebrated an occasion they called Christmas. The Princess had explained that it was similar to Yules and that people exchanged gifts with loved ones during this occasion. The royals had announced a ball to celebrate this occasion and everyone in the castle was invited peasant and royals. For the first time in well... general the Merry Men went to a ball and weren't intending to steal. Those that agreed to go were all were dressed in their finest clothing. The men who stayed behind to help keep watch for the witch and Friar Tuck was going to assist in taking care of the children, who weren't old enough to attend. Clothing had been sent for them. It wasn't extravagant, just clean tunics and pants. John wondered how the royals knew their sizes, but shrugged his thoughts away as Roland came sprinting to show them his new clothes as well. What was a group of thieves doing going to ball?

" Come on John, loosen up" Robin had teased him, when he had brought it up. "Besides it's the honorable thing to show our gratitude to the Princess and Prince"

 _And the Queen,_ John was sure but didn't voice his thoughts. The night hadn't actually been horrible as he feared it would be. The atmosphere was gay and the food was plenty while the wine flowed freely. No doubt the ball was costly. Many of the residents had been provided with new clothing as well for the occasion and for many it was the finest they had ever worn. By early morning, Little John was definitely not sober. He couldn't remember much from the night. He could vaguely remember playing some music and dancing with Roland. As well as seeing Robin talk to the Princess and Prince as well to some woman in a light blue dress. Who might if been the Queen? He must of really been drunk.

The next few weeks passed without incident with the Witch not attacking anyone yet. It made Little John nervous that it was too quiet, he was used to action and being on the run from different nobles. One day, John realized that Robin had been hanging out with the men for the last few weeks. Usually he went to go get Roland from his visits with the Queen or in some kind of council meeting with the royals and their allies. The rest of the Men had noticed as well but all of them too nervous to actually approach their leader about it. They asked John to since he was Robin's right hand man. Little John was reluctant to admit that the rumors the Queen had been working to redeem herself held some truth. She was a different woman and most importantly it had become obvious to the Men that Robin was starting to fall for the woman. John saw the same soft look in his eyes when he spoke to her and of her. The last time Robin wore that gaze was when Marian was alive.

" What happened ?" He said, finally fed up with Robin's moodiness after an evening where Robin had snapped at young Samuel one of the newer members of the group. Robin usually had the patience of a saint. Robin looked up surprised at his friend's abrasiveness. " Don't give me that look, we've all noticed you are no longer attached to Her Majesty's hip for the past week and haven't spoken of her. So what happened?".

For a moment, John thought Robin wouldn't answer as they sat in silence for minutes. He observed the conflicting emotions in his friend's eyes from surprise and anger to a faint look of grief then just exhaustion.

" I did something reckless and stupid, John that's what" he sighed, running his hands through his hair tiredly. " Now she wants nothing to do with me".

" No need to feel insulted the Queen wants nothing to do with anybody except Roland and if I recall you yourself wanted that a few moons ago." John teased attempting to lighten the mood.

" A lot can happen in a month" a small smile appeared on Robin's lips, " it's weird not being at each other's throat or company after having it constantly since that moment in the forest when they all first returned."

Little John chuckled. He vividly remembered the moment, the two of them had been on the lookout for the next thievery candidate when they had seen that grand ominous purple mist. A reminder of the curse from many years ago, a few hours afterward they had heard a shout. Out of all the people John had expected it certainly hadn't been the Princess and Evil Queen, who had looked like trying to assist the Princess? Of course the Queen had refused to thank them, but royals tended to be like that.

" We kissed" Robin spoke again. John spun his head around not quite sure he had heard his friend correctly especially since it was in such a soft tone. Robin continued speaking almost getting lose in the memory. " Well it was more like I kissed her. We were both drunk at the Winter's ball. It was hot, so I suggested to go for a walk in the gardens to cool off and she agreed. The thing is that I must of been so flat out drunk that I can't even recall everything we had been talking about or why I did it. We were talking and next thing I knew I kissed her."

So it had been the Queen that John had spotted in his drunken haze that that certainly explained why Robin had been avoiding the Queen or she was avoiding him. John remained silent.

" I messed up, John" Robin repeated. His furrowed brows and tired eyes had aged Robin a decade in that moment. " I shouldn't of kissed her especially when we were both to disoriented to give consent."

" Well I may not know exactly what you two do or say, but it's obvious you are interested in her more than whatever odd relationship you two have" John said. " Don't gape at me like that everyone knows, well at least all the Men know. I watched you woo Marian all those years ago so I know the signs. Maybe it's time you admit it, you stubborn donkey. We are all tired of you and your dejected moping around the camp. We already have a 5 year old."

Robin let out a chuckle at the last statement, his eyes softening once again as he gazed at the dying fire.

" But what do I do?"

" I don't know I'm not you or the Queen. As much as I am reluctant to state this, but Her Majesty isn't as evil as I originally thought to be. You both are a bit broken and I don't know her history but I can recognize when someone's been beaten up. Maybe you both need each the other to help mend those cracks. Perhaps she's your second chance after Marian and you're hers."

" Anything else Friar John?" Robin stared at him.

" Shut your trap Locksley" John grunted, feeling it warm up.

" Thank you John" Robin gave him such a grateful look that John feared the man would actually kiss him.

About a week later, John was taking his duty to keep an eye out on Roland. Roland begged to take a walk in the royal gardens and the orchard, John agreed since it would let the boy get some energy out. Roland ran ahead pointing to the different plants that " Gina had taught me the names". Little John had been taken back by the beauty of the gardens as it was in full bloom. So many colors and shapes with of course the nauseating perfumes of the plants. For a woman who had caused so much destruction, she had a touch for life.

" Look it's Papa and Gina" Roland excitedly pointed out to the apple orchard.

John followed Roland's finger, indeed it was them though John had to squint to make sure. Robin looked the same, but the Queen was almost unrecognizable. Her dress was simple and plain , no ornate jewels with complex lacing and heavy fabrics. The fabric was sweeping easily around her ankles with the gentle breeze. The Queen's dark hair was braided up in a simple bun. The outfit made her look younger and not very frightening at all. For a moment John simply observed them, he had never seen the two of them alone and unaware of prying eyes. They stood so close to each other that their hands would brush together if one of them moved, but neither moved. It was odd to see them not shouting or threatening each other, instead just enjoying the company. John watched Robin lean slightly forward to say something that made her...smile. John felt a warm comfort in his chest knowing that it seemed Robin amended what happened with the Queen.

" Can we go see them?" Roland spoke up, breaking John's thoughts.

" How about we leave your Papa and Her Majesty to themselves" John quickly scooped the young boys into his arms before he ran over. " You can greet them at supper this evening".

" Why?" Roland frowned, evidently displeased of not being able to say hi to his father and new friend.

" Because adults need their alone time. You were suppose to help the wolf with something today." John reminded Roland hoping to distract his thoughts.

" Granny said she would show me how to make cookies" Roland beamed. Robin and the Queen were quickly forgotten as the boy urged John to hurry. It was important that they don't keep Granny waiting.

John released a low chuckle at Roland's enthusiasm and they started heading toward the kitchens. Just before though he couldn't help taking one last glance at them. Robin had slipped a hand into hers and seem to be playing with a loose strand of hair. They looked like the couples described in the tales Marian used to tell Roland when he was a babe with their matching smiles that John could see even so far away. For that simple moment, the two of them were oblivious to their demons. John was confident it wouldn't be long before others caught on to their blossoming relationship.

Sure enough a few weeks laster, the two of them had arrived to a council meeting late with Robin giving an apologetic " sorry we're late". The Queen had her usual look of indifference and impatience on. John noticed the Princess give a knowing look toward the Queen while saying it was fine. As they all settled to figure out a plan to stop the witch, John grinned smugly as each of the Merry Men handed him a coin.


End file.
